Texas Adventures
by Brightimagination
Summary: This is a story about four and Tris and what would happen if they went to high school. Four and Tris are in the same grade. Four is a famous singer and Tris is a rich girl that lives in Texas instead of Chicago. They go through up's and down's. First fan fiction please go easy on me I will update mostly everyday. Fourtris story Usual couples and the entire gang is there!
1. Chapter 1

Texas Adventures

Chapter 1 

**Tris's POV**

I look at the twinkling sky. Last day of summer before school starts. I really don't want to leave my tree house. It has so many memories of me and Tobias when we were little. I still can't believe he left me 5 years ago and still hasn't written or called or visited. What if he got a girlfriend? No I'm not even sure if he likes me, I mean who could like a short skinny girl with no curves and that looks like a 12 year old girl. Nobody, I mean I know that he went to some fancy boarding school in London but he could have still called or anything, I mean I was his best friend.

_**(Flashback) 5 years ago**_

"_Tris I have to tell you something"_

"_What is it you know you can tell me anything?"_

"_I am moving tomorrow from here Texas to London "_

_I stay silent how can he have not told me. I am his best friend and he didn't tell me he was moving! That's just wrong! I mean I get that he didn't want to do this we have been best friends since pre-k and he just decided that he was going to tell me NOW!_

"_Tris please talk to me. Tris we will still be able to talk to each other" Tobias says begging me and giving a hopeful smile but I know he really doubts it. But he is just trying to make me feel better so I go along with it._

"_Yea but promise me you will" Ugh I hate it when I cry in front of him but I can't help it I start to get teary._

"_Tris please don't cry please I promise I will" He says also getting teary_

"_Ok. I will try" I say sniffing _

"_Come here" He says un-wrapping his arms and holding them out to me._

_ I snuggle up with him and put my head in his chest with my arms around him._

"_Tris, can I do something I have always wanted to do?" He seems nervous. Please tell me it isn't hiding anything else._

"_Yes"_

_ He then leans down and kisses me on the mouth soft and slow and I kiss back softly. He then pulls away and says,_

"_Wait for me and I will to. Please don't forget about me, please" He begs_

"_Of course I won't"_

_ And we stayed like that for the rest of the night in my tree house, looking up at the stars and regretting tomorrow._

_**(End of Flash back)**_

That was when I was in 6th grade and now I am in 11th grade. I need stop thinking about this and focus, I have to go to bed it's already 12:30am I just hope Tobias was here, and with that Tobias fills my dreams.

_(Time skip, to morning)_

ALL I NEED IS A LITTLE LOVE IN MY LIFE….

"Me and my broken heart" starts playing as my alarm clock. I shut it off when I hear Caleb.

"Beatrice get up. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school"

"Ugh" I roll over and l land on the floor.

"Beatrice hurry up or were going to be late!"

"I am up so stop screaming!" I yell. Ugh sometimes I really love him but he is a pain too.

I get up and look around, my house is a 3 story house, 4 bathrooms, 6 bed rooms, kitchen, living room, 2 pools in door and outside, a game room, screening room. My room is on the 2nd floor I have a flat screen TV, a Queen bed, a HUGE walk in closet and my own bathroom.

I go to my walk in closet and pick out something simple not too flashy or to simple. I get some black skinny jeans and a black plaid shirt with my favorite brown combat boots. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth and hair, I don't have time so I will leave it down for today and put on my simple makeup.

I quickly grab my stuff and rush down stairs where I find Caleb is eating breakfast. I grab a muffin and head to school in my BMW I got for my 16th birthday. I get to school in 8 minutes. When I get there I see all my friends by my looker.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Tris what class do you have" asked Christina.

I get out my schedule and see that I have…

**Locker # 460**

**Math-**_**Mrs. Kelly**_

**Science-**_**Mr. Mathews**_

**Spanish-**_**Mrs. Flores**_

**Music-Mrs. Valentine **

**Lunch**

**PE-**_**Coach Amar**_

**Art-**_**Mrs.**__**Tori**_

_**BREAK**_

"Aww we only have Science, Spanish and PE together"

"Oh well at least we all have the same lunch right? Yes we do and it looks like I have 1st block with Uriah, and Will come on guys lets go" I say to them. Just as we are about to enter I run into something or someone and drop all of my books.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there" Says someone with the deep blue eyes that look like Tobias but I am not so sure. He starts helping me pick up my books.

"No its fine, my name is Tris" I say as pick up the last book. By now my friends are already inside and are looking at the entire scene.

I just stay there surprised when I realize who it is. It's Four the singer. I heard that he was taking a break to finish high school, but what I didn't know was that he choose this school. I just stand there staring at him.

"What are you looking at" He spits out.

"Well I was just looking at you and trying to thinking about how to say thank you but I then I realized that your too stuck up to be nice so that would just be a waste of my time wouldn't it super star" I spit at him.

I hate people that think they are better than others when they really aren't. I wonder if he would be like Eric, Peter, Drew, Lauren and Molly. Lauren and Molly are the school sluts and Eric, Peter and Drew are the school bully's.

"Hey look I am sorry I had a rough morning and I took my anger out on you"

"Its fine I had those mornings to you know, just don't think that everybody is going to like you just because you're famous okay?"

"I never thought that and I was wondering if you could show me around please you don't have to I know because I have been a HUGE jerk"

"I know its okay I am not that mean you can sit with me and my friends at lunch" I suggest.

"Sure" he says a little bit too excited.

"Let me see what class's you have"

"Here"

**Locker # 461**

**Math-**_**Mrs. Kelly**_

**Science-**_**Mr. Mathews**_

**Spanish-**_**Mrs. Flores**_

**Music-Mrs. Valentine **

**Lunch**

**PE-**_**Coach Amar**_

**Art-**_**Mrs.**__**Tori**_

_**BREAK**_

"Cool it looks like we have all of our class together" He gets this goofy grin on his face I wonder. I decide not to think about it.

"Hey we should probably get in the classroom you can sit with me and my friends if you want"

"Sure"

TIME SKIP (TO LUNCH)

Well nothing happened during class except having a project with Four in Spanish. When I entered the cafeteria people stopped eating and looked at me then I stopped and turned around and saw they weren't looking at me they were looking at Four. Four and me went and walked up to lunch line. By then everybody was talking again. We paid for our lunch and walked to my lunch table.

"Hey guys this is four" They all look up from their conversations.

"Four this is Christina, Will her boyfriend, Shauna, Zeke her boyfriend, Marlene and Uriah her boyfriend" I say pointing to each of them.

"Hey" says four awkwardly

"Guys you are making four and me uncomfortable say something"

"Hey four" They all say at the same time.

"Hey four" says none other than the BIGGEST slut you could ever meet, Lauran, I just hope Four doesn't fall for her, WAIT why do I care it's not like I care who he likes besides I like Tobias anyway. Four is just another big shot celebrity who thinks he can own anything and earn peoples trust with a wave of his hand.

"Um excuse me but do I know you" he says looking at her face and not her body

"Yes you can or you can help yourself if you would like" Ha she is flirting with him but he isn't even paying attention her he is turned around eating his food.

"I'd rather not you aren't my type"

"And how am I not your type"

"Well for one you look and act like a slut and you seem stuck up" he says in monotone.

"Ugh whatever" she say clearly annoyed and surprised and turns around and flips her hair.

"That right there was Lauran the school's biggest slut" says Uriah with an amused look on his face.

"Oh I had a feeling that she was a slut I hate it when people throw themselves at me" says Four an annoyed voice. Just then the bell range and we got our stuff for our next class which was PE.

"Hey Christina ready to go to PE" I ask her

"Oh yea! And did you the way Four was staring at you at lunch" she squeaks

"NO I didn't" I say irritated because she was sending me messages with eyebrows all during lunch.

"Yes you did and why were you to together all day huh" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well that would be because he asked me to show him around after I ran into him" I say it like it' the most obvious thing which it is.

"Sure it is" she says still not convinced

_A/N_ **Ok so this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. I would love to hear what you have to say any tips, and please feel free to ask any questions. I wanted to put the next chapter in Tobias POV because something INPORTANT will happen also where do you think they should find out they know each other I was thinking that instead of them finding out that they knew each other because of their voice it could be because of their art or something I don't know I need your onions please!**

**:) Iris**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tobias's POV**

_(Flash back: Beginning of the day)_

_ I get to Faction High, wired name I think while I get out of Ferrari Enzo and head towards the front office. Once I get of my car I see a bunch of people or should I say a bunch of girls run towards me suddenly I am surrounded by a bunch of screaming girls. Boys would think it's there dream to have this but it gets annoying to have a bunch of girls throwing themselves at you. 'Four' is all I here don't get me wrong I love my fans but this is too much, I wish I could be treated like a normal teenager but that will never happen._

"_Everybody move" I yell when I have had enough of it I love my fans but sometimes they are all just looking for a way to use me or are plain out crazy. They all moved out of the way once they heard my loud voice. They all looked pale like they had seen a ghost. I walk into the front office and meet a nice lady who looks to be in her mid-twenties and has blue streaks in her hair. _

"_Hello my name is Tori and you must be Four the new student"_

"_Yes and I am here for my schedule I assume you have it" I ask politely _

"_Yes I do, here you go have a nice day" she says while handing me my schedule _

"_I wish" I say under my breath. She didn't hear that. Good. _

_ I find my locker and start to put books in it until I see a girl walking towards me. She has long blond hair, and is pretty and is also short. She looks like Beatrice. She hasn't seen me so I walk fast towards my class._

_Once I find it I stop to look around until I feel somebody behind me bump into me._

"_Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there" I apologize. But when I look down into her eyes I see the same blue/grey eyes I see when I look into Beatrice's eyes. But this can't be her or can it? She looks so different? All this is running through my head while I help her pick up her books. _

"_No its fine, my name is Tris" She says while she picks up the last book. Then I bend down to get my books and when I get back up I catch her staring I get irritated because when people do they usually want something from me._

"_What are you looking at?" I spit at her. Ugh I really thought this was Beatrice or maybe it is. STOP FOUR. You will never see her, not after what you did to her. You never called or anything so STOP._

"_Well I was just looking at you and trying to thinking about how to say thank you but I then I realized that your too stuck up to be nice so that would just be a waste of my time wouldn't it super star" She spites at me. _

"_Hey look I am sorry I had a rough morning and I took my anger out on you" I say I really didn't mean I feel like such asshole she was just trying to think of a way to say thank you._

"_Its fine I had those mornings to you know, just don't think that everybody is going to like you just because you're famous okay?"_

"_I never thought that and I was wondering if you could show me around please you don't have to I know because I have been a HUGE jerk" and that is true I have been acting like a HUGE asshole._

"_I know it's, okay I am not that mean you can sit with me and my friends at lunch" she suggest._

"_Sure" I say a little bit too excited I just hope she doesn't notice._

_(End of Flash back)_

I really hope she still doesn't think of me as famous spoiled brat, wait why do I care about what she is thinking about me it's not like matters.

"Four what class do you have next" asks Zeke was it?

"I have PE what do you have" I ask.

"Wow I do to come on we have to go or we will be late"

"Ok but Tris was supposed to take me there"

"Oh so Tris huh" he asks me while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No nothing like that it's just that I asked her in morning to show me around"

"Sure it is" he says still not convinced

"Anyway come on or we will be late" I say trying to divert the attention from me.

Once we get into the gym we head straight into the locker rooms. We head out and see the coach ready to start the warm ups.

"Ok sweethearts let's do some laps give me Five laps around the gym now!" he yells and then blows the whistle. We all immediately start to do them. I find Tris and start to run up to her but she is too fast that I can't cache up too her. Once we finish the lap's coach Amar tells us to do 50 push-ups and the first ones done can water. I and Tris are the first to be done so we head out to the water fountain to get some water.

"Never knew you could run that fast" I say with a hint of surprise in it.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me ether" Then there was this awkward silence so I decided to break it.

"So are we still on for tonight you know the project in Spanish" I ask hopefully.

"Yea we will do at my house right?" she asks looking up at me. I start to get lost in her eyes but snapped out of it before she noticed.

"Yea" is all I say and then we head back to the gym and find everybody done.

"Ok cupcakes now that you are done you can either play basketball or volley ball" I never really liked volley ball so I choose basketball, I like it anyway. I start to do some free throws and make every single one of them. I start to get into it but then somebody interrupts up me.

"Wow I never knew you could play basketball" says Tris

"Told you there are some things people don't know about me" just then the coach calls us to go to the locker and change because we stink.

_(Time Skip to Art)_

I go to art thanks to the help of Zeke. I take the last empty seat which happened to be beside Tris. I was about to talk to her but then the nice lady from the front office came inside.

"Class My name is Mrs. Wu but I want you to call me Tori. Anyway now that we got that out of the way, I want you to draw me a picture that represents you or something you love to do. Now let's get started."

I start to draw a baseball on fire with one side of it Black and other Wight. The baseball represents that I love baseball, the fire represents my bravery and the black and Wight represents that I have a good side and a bad side. I look at Tris's paper and see that she drew a circle inside the circle she drew a baseball and on the outside of the circle there was a tree coming out of it and on side of the tree was black and the other wasn't.

"What dose you drawing represent" I ask Tris.

"The circle represents life, the baseball represents my love for it, the tree represents kindness but the reason I put one side of it in black was because I can be nice or you can be on my bad side. What does your drawing represent?" wow is that is running through my head. But then I see a little signature at the bottom of it. It looks just like signature that Beatrice had when she showed me her drawings. It all makes sense she looks like her, her eyes, her hair. I found her.

"Beatrice" I ask with a surprised tone. I finally found her. Beatrice.

_A/n __**will update tomorrow or today but most likely tomorrow. Did you like how I let them know they knew each other? Please tell me your opinions by reviewing my story. Also I will do the next chapter in Tris POV and maybe Tobias's POV to. This is not an automatic Fourtris but this will be a Fourtris story so don't worry. Also thank you to the people who reviewed my story and favorite it literally made my day! PM if you want to give me some advice or to tell me something. Review please I need your opinions pleases! **_

_**:) Iris **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

Wait how does he know my name? I really don't remember telling him my real name. He must notice my confusion because he says.

"Your signature it's the same one you had when we were kids" he says. I stay silent for a little while. Could he be Tobias? My best friend from when I was a little kid? The one who left me without an explanation.

"Tobias" I ask with disbelief in my voice. It can't be him it just can't! How can he just show up out of the blue and come back after 5 years and not give you a warning! That's not how things work!

"Yes it's me why are you so surprised" he asks with a little bit of hurt in his voice I can't imagine why he is hurt because I should be the one hurt not him.

"Why do you sound hurt because if you were Tobias then you should have known that I should be the one hurt not you. You told me you would call or something but no you didn't you just went and lived a fancy life while you forget your friends back home. It was me who was always hurt when you were gone you could care less about how I felt considering you never tried to contact me." I spit at him angrily. But sadly that was the truth even if I don't want to admit it I will have to face it.

"Tris come on just let me talk and explain, please?" he is starting to plead. I have a right to be mad. Don't I? Or maybe I am being too rough on him. I should just give him a chance as a friend again. But what if he decides to leave me again I mean he is a superstar and I don't really know him considering he did leave for 5 years. He has a whole different life he could easily leave me again if he wants and then he never did try to contact me. But my gut tells me I have to give him one more chance. Just one more.

**tOBIAS'S POV**

She is thinking. I can practically see the wheels turning in her head. What if she doesn't forgive me? I could never forgive myself for hurting her. I didn't even do it, it was Marcus not me but she will never believe me. I wouldn't believe myself either.

"What is there to explain" she spits at me still angry.

"I just want to explain why I never tried to contact you okay, please just let me explain" wow am I begging? Wow. She is thinking. I hope she gives me a chance, I really need to explain.

"I will you one chance and one chance only if you screw it up then you won't ask me for another chance okay?"

"Yes just let me explain" she nods at me as if telling me to go on.

"Look can we talk at your place we are still in class okay"

"Sure" is all she says. How much I wish for her to say something else anything for me to hear her voice.

I really hate Marcus for making me leave Tris but he gave me no choice. He threatened me by saying he would KILL Tris if I didn't go with him to London. He never did like Tris, and I don't know why.

_(Time Skip: At Tris house)_

"Okay so know can I talk to you about…" she just nods a look of anger crosses her face as if she is fighting the urge to come over here and slap me.

"Okay so Marcus told me we were moving I told him that I didn't want to move. So he threatens me by saying that he was going to kill you" at that point I had to stop because I knew what I was about to say should be something nobody should say.

"He said he was going to kill you the same way he killed my mom" at that point I was no longer upset I was angry. That bastard how could he just do that? He is supposed to be the mayor not so demented person who beats his son and kills his wife because they aren't what he wanted.

"I left because he said he would kill you. He said I couldn't contact you or he would kill you. He said I couldn't contact you or he would kill you so I didn't, no matter how much I wanted to. During that time he also started beating me. But when I became famous I had a chance to escape him and find you and I took it"

"Look Tobias I understand why you never contacted me but I just feel like I don't know you anymore we are like strangers" she no longer looks angry more like confused like she doesn't know what to do with me.

"Well we can become friends if you want, I mean 5 years is a lot of time away from my best friend" I can see a smile creep up onto her face.

"I'd like that, come on do you want to go to the tree house?"

"You still have it? I would have thought you would have taken it down by now" I say with disbelief in my voice.

"Yea we still have it. It was the last thing that reminded me of you" we went to the tree house and looked at it for a while and talking awkwardly.

"Hey do you want to go do something later like we used to do?" I ask hopefully I really hope she says yes.

"I don't know, I have to go to work" she says, dang I really hoped she'd said yes.

"I could go with you to keep you company and aren't you rich?"

"I am but I like to think I'm not so I don't use any of the money my parents give me and work for it. The money that my parents give me I give to people who need it or I put it in my saving for college and to answer your first question you don't have to go it's going to be boring"

"I want to go with you because you have changed so much since we were 11 years old. I want to get to know you again as Tris prior not Beatrice"

"Okay"

"So where do you work?"

"I work at the yogurt shop that's in the mall"

"I will meet you there then. What time do you start working?"

"I start at four o'clock"

"'Till tomorrow then"

"Bye see ya"

"Bye"

When I got home it was at least 10:00 but I don't care I mean Marcus isn't here. I get ready for bed happy that Tris let me be her friend again but I want to be more then friends, I just think she is still a little hurt and I had no right to come barging into her life again because I didn't contact her but hey it's better than nothing. And with that Tris fills my dreams.

_A/N _**Hey guys I am so so so so so so so sorry I really tried to get on the laptop but my family was using it. But away from my excuses I am so THANKFULL for the wonderful reviews I have got and the favorites and fallows I have gotten. Remember I always want to see your opinions on my story so review please. PM if you want to give me some advice or want to tell me how to make my story better. Oh and how should there day go tomorrow at the yogurt shop the only way for you to tell me is by reviewing. But seriously I am sort of stuck so can you help me please. Thanks for the wonderful reviews again and sorry if this chapter is late I should be in bed but I wanted to make it up to you guys. Ps: Sorry for the long A/N.**

**:) Iris **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tris's POV**

Tobias just left. What am I going to do? I really don't trust him I mean I only told him where I work because I want to get to know him again but it's going to take a lot more than what he told me to get his trust. I mean you can't barge into somebody's life like this and expect them to trust you again. No you just can't. Ugh I need some sleep it's already 11 o'clock. And with that memories of Tobias and me fill my dreams.

_(Time skip: At the yogurt shop)_

I have just gotten to work and I see Tobias standing there. He looks worried.

"Hey Four why do you look so worried"

"Hey Tris I am not worried am just nervous about hanging with you after so long" what does he think I am stupid? I know he is lying but I am just going to let this go since I am in no mood to fight.

"Sure okay come on in I have to start working and then we will talk"

"Okay plus I wanted to do something with you after your done working" I just nod and walk inside. I still don't trust him very much but at least we are friends right.

"Hi how may I help you today" I don't even bother to look up

"Tris" Christina yelled my name when I am right in front of her.

"Sorry but I heard that you and Four where hanging out yesterday is that true" she has a worried exertion on her face.

"What the fuck? How did you find out?" I am a little worried because Chris is almost NEVER worried.

"So he was at your house did you get hurt or something" okay this is freaking me out.

"Yes he was at my house why's that is so important"

"Be careful Tris I heard that he was dangerous" why is she warning me what the HELL IS GOING ON!

"Will you tell me what's going on, please?"

"No I think he should tell you but if he doesn't then I will"

"Okay so now is there anything you want" I am trying to divert the attention from Tobias. I mean this can't be REALLY bad right. I might not trust him completely but I know him because he was my BEST friend and we never lied to each other.

"Tris stop talking to the costumers and get back to work" my boss Roger is a complete pain in the butt. Ugh.

"Sorry Tris didn't mean to get you in trouble see you tomorrow" and with that she leaves, not even telling me what is wrong and why I shouldn't hang out with Tobias.

For the rest of the next hour this is all that is running through my head that I don't even notice Tobias get inside the store. He left to go get something to eat which I think is ironic sense we are in a yogurt shop. But hey that's not my choice.

"Hello madam I am looking for my friend she is short with blond hair and Blue/Grey eyes, have you seen her" I look up and see its Tobias he had on a horrible British accent.

"Why sir she just left her shift was over. I am terribly sorry sir" I respond in the same horrible British accent.

"Ha so you ready to go"

"Go where" I have been on edge ever sense Christina told me that Four is trouble. I mean can it be true?

"What do you mean 'go where' we are going to start our project for Spanish. Because last time I remember Friday is only two days away and we still haven't started so we going to start now" he said all this while he was pushing me out the door. Should I be worried I mean I shouldn't right? Chris can be overly dramatic sometimes and Four is famous so there are a lot of things that they say about him that are fake. Wait why am I trying to make it seem like he didn't do something wrong. I am so confused right now. I will ask Four later.

"Tris, Tris, Tris!" Four is waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yes" I am a little annoyed that Tobias was doing that he kind of made scene.

"Come on we have to do the project"

"Yea sure" I respond not really paying attention. What if he really did something? I mean what kind of news story they could make up that made Chris THIS worried. Ugh this is really getting to my head. Maybe this is one BIG prank that they are playing on me.

We spent a little over 1 hour working on our project. It looks like we are done. The project wasn't even hard it was just a bunch of questions we had to answer about Spanish culture. I still can't get over the fact that Tobias might be hiding something. I mean I don't blame him I don't trust him as much either so there isn't a real big difference there either.

"Tris are you okay you seem worried" I look at him like he is crazy even if he is completely right.

"What are you talking about Tobias" I ask hoping he won't ask again.

"Nothing Tris. Oh I almost forgot that I wanted to show you something" he has this certain excitement that I hadn't seen before. I like it.

"What you wanted to show me" I ask I am actually excited and worried but I have always loved a good thrill.

"Well we have to leave now if we want to see it" he said already picking up his jacket and getting ready to leave.

"What are we going to see and where?"

"It's a surprise" he has on a flirty smile.

"Ugh you know I hate surprises"

"I know which is why I it's funny to do it" he says laughing. I just hit him for being the idiot that he is and laugh to. We get into the car and drive for what seems like 2 minutes but was only 10 minutes.

When we get out I just want to cry.

"Tobias you didn't" I say with tears forming.

"Oh but I did" We were beside the tree that we first meet each other when we were 5 years old.

"How did you remember" We meet at a school picnic. I was running around when I almost fell into a hole that's near the tree, Tobias was there and he caught me along with some other teachers.

"How could I forget" his eyes seem lighter in the sunset. It makes you almost trust him. But then again Chris did say to be careful. But she could be wrong. I am not saying that I don't trust her it's just that she can be overly dramatic.

Could I trust him again? I mean he is a famous singer that has a whole different life. But then again if he didn't trust me then why would he have told me that stuff about him. Maybe it's time I start trusting him like a true friend.

"Do you like surprises now" he says with a smirk on his face. And I can't help it I get lost in gorgeous eyes but snap out of it before he can say anything.

"No but I like this one." The sky was a beautiful soft orange with some yellow that made everything seem brighter and softer at the same time. It was breath taking. We were next to the tree and the hole I almost fell in. The tree was on top of a cliff. We were looking out onto the desert. We spent the time we were there getting to each other more. We didn't even realize that we have been here for more than an hour. It was already dark outside.

"Hey I think we should head inside its already dark and its 11:30. Come on we have to head home"

"Okay come on" We get home in 10 minutes.

"Goodnight I will see you tomorrow"

"Yea bye goodnight" and with that he walks away. After that I head upstairs and get ready for bed I get a call form Chris, why would she want to talk to me this late at night.

"Hey Chris why are you calling me this late at night?" I ask

"You need to stay away from four" she says in a dead serious voice.

"Chris tell me what's going on?" I demand.

"Four should tell you. And if it's true then you need to STAY away from him. Just promise me that okay"

"No I can't promise you anything until I know what he supposable did" I am getting irritated with this BIG secret.

"I won't tell you four will have to tell you. Did you ask him?"

"No I didn't. I will ask him tomorrow"

"Why didn't you ask him today?"

"Well we were having a good time, and time slipped by and I didn't want to ruin the day with him with some stupid argument"

"But you have to ask him tomorrow"

"No tell me what's going on NOW"

"Okay. The media says that Four killed his mother"

"Where did you hear that?" I ask

"I heard it on the news yesterday"

"I have to go" I say and hang up before she can say anything else. Tobias told me that his father killed his mother not the other way around. Tobias also said that his father beat him. Could all this be a lie? I don't know anymore. I will see Tobias tomorrow and I will ask him. And with that I turn off the lights and go into a dreamless dream.

A/N **I am so sorry but I figured out that my family doesn't like the fact that I am writing a lot but the story must go on. So anyway I hope you liked this chapter. And HUGE thanks to **hockeycrazy7 **who helped me out with this chapter so THANK YOU**. **You** **guys should check out her story they are AMAYZING! So I will probably update on Monday since I will have a busy weekend. But please review they make my day. Thanks to those who have reviewed my story I want to hear your opinions. Sorry again for not updating. Oh please review. PS: Sorry for the long A/N again.**

**:) Iris **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tobias's POV  
**

When I get to school a thousand things are running through my head. Should I tell Tris about the false things that my dad started to spread? Maybe I should. She would believe me right? No I need prove. What kind of prove though? But what about other people? Ugh I need to do something or something bad might happen.

Once I enter everyone is staring at me. Not just because of me being famous, no it's also because of me 'killing' my mother. Once I get to my locker everybody starts talking again. I see Tris she is walking towards me. Aw man I think she saw the news.

"Hey Four can I talk to you for a second?" she seems nervous. I would be too if I were talking to a "murder'

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" I ask even though I know what she wants to talk

"Is it true that you killed your mother? Please tell me it's not true" she's pleading. But how am I going to convince her. I got it my security guard Bud saw the whole thing. He then informed me that my dad killed my mother.

"I didn't kill my mother my dad did remember I told you that when I also told you the reason that I never tried to contact you."

"But how do I know to trust you for all I know you could be planning on killing me the second we are alone again"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it. Plus why would I kill you if I came all this way just to see you. Don't you trust me?" I am quit shocked that she doesn't believe me. Well I get it but I mean she knew me when I was little she should have known me better, right?

"I am not sure if I should trust you. But I will help you because I know you would never kill someone because you aren't like that. Okay I believe you but don't make me regret it" she says warningly.

"You won't hey do you want to skip school today" I ask her. I doubt she will say no. I may not know Tris very well but I do know she likes adventures.

"Depends why we are going to skip school" she asks with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"We are going to prove my innocence. So you in" I say with a smile

"Of course I am" she says with a grin.

"But how are we going to prove that you are innocent" Tris asks. We start heading out the door. Good thing no one saw us leaving.

"Well the way I found out that Marcuse killed my mom was because Bud my security guard saw the whole thing. But the thing is that after that I told him he could go retire because he had done a lot for me. He said that if I ever need his help to call him" as I finish we stand in front of my car and start to get in.

"So I am guessing that we are going to go see him right"

"Yea and because I am famous I am going to call an interview and have bud tell them that I am innocent"

"Okay so where does Bud live?" I was really dreading this question because then she might not want to come with me but it's too late we are already on the road and heading towards Buds house.

"Well you see" I say while scratching the back of my neck "The thing is that he lives in Houston" I say.

"We are going to Houston. That place has more criminal records than Dallas does and that's a lot. Why would Bob want to live there?

"Well that would because he still wanted to help people and protect so he went there"

"Well I get that but still from here Dallas to Houston it's like 3 hours and then back"

"See this is why I am in charge. We are going to spend the night over there and then the next day since its Saturday you can go with me to the interview and then we can just hang out with the gang if you want?"

"Okay so that means that I am going to make an excuse of why I am not going to be home right?"  
"Yes. Can we talk about something else I mean I do have to drive for about 2 and half hours more"

"Well what do you want to talk about?" she asks

"Well let's play 20 questions. For every question you ask you have to answer too. That goes for me too"

"Okay so I am going first" She just nods.

**Tris's POV**

"Okay so did you date anyone while I was gone? And if so who?" Wow I didn't expect this. I can feel my cheeks going red.

"Yes I had one his name was Winver but people called him Win. We dated for about 6 months but he was getting much wired. So we broke up because he was getting very controlling. What about you?"

"I had one girlfriend called Alice. Not sure why though she was very controlling and demanding" We continued this for about 10 more minutes before I got a call from Chris.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hey why aren't you at school"

"Well I am going somewhere with Four" as soon as that leaves my mouth I regret it because I know that Chris believes that Four killed his mother.

"WHAT! I thought I told you to be careful and not go near him!"

"I know but he didn't kill his mother!" when I said that I looked at Tobias as if to ask permission to tell Chris. He just nodded and I just start telling Chris what really happened.

"Oh well be back safely. I will tell your parents that you are staying at my house that okay"

"Yea sure bye"

"Bye" and we hang up. Me and Tobias start talking and we see that we haven't changed that much. I think we are friends again.

"How much longer till we get to Houston?" I ask

"Well we are here"

"Is that Bud" I ask while looking at a Tall and muscular man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He seems to be arresting someone.

"Yes. I think that's his partner Al. He is a trainee" when he said Al I freeze. I knew that Al moved but I didn't know that he moved here.

"Hey you okay you seem nervous. What's wrong?" he seems concerned. What for?

"No. Do you remember when I told you about that guy that tried to kidnap me" I ask. I told him all that has happened to me from him leaving and how sad I was to me going to a party and almost losing my virginity to almost being kidnaped and pressing charges on that person to meeting him again.

"Yea you told me he moved away because he couldn't handle seeing you every day. That cowered" he was pretty mad when I told him that. I wonder why he had gotten mad. I diced not to think about it.

"Yea that one. Well his name is Al and he is Bud's partner" I say cautiously.

"What! _He_ is here"

"Yea but that's okay. Does he stay with Bud?" I really hope not.

"I don't think so" he must see me still scared because he puts his arm around me and said.

"Shhh I won't let him touch you again. I promise. Just calm down okay." His voice is soothing and made me relax. I just nod. We stay like that till we get out of the car and greet Bud.

"Hey Bud long time no see" says Tobias.

"Hey Four how have you been" says Bud

"I've been good except I need some help"

"What kind of help"

"Well it looks like Marcus is trying not to go to jail. So I am going to need your help, well I need you to be my witness. That okay?"

"Yea sure"

"Oh and also two more things. One, Can we crash at your place and two, this is Tris" At the mention of my name Al looks up. When he sees me he starts to come towards me.

"Yea you guys can stay the night and hi Tris" says Bud.

"Hi Tris haven't seen you in a long time" says Al. I immediately after he says my name I freeze. Tobias must have seen me because he says.

"Get away from her and don't touch her if you want to come out of here walking" I have never heard him use this cold voice but that was enough to bring me back to my senses.

"Al get away from me and don't talk to me again" I say with such power that I surprise myself with it.

"Okay Tris just know I will be back. I promise" and with that he walks away.

"Come on guys lets go to my place and then we can talk about how we are going to prove you innocent Four that okay"

"Yea" we both say at the same time. Tobias puts his arm around me but doesn't say anything. He knows that his presence is enough. I put my arm around his waist. I don't know what I would do without him.

_A/N _**I am a THOUSAND times SORRY for not updating. I only have 2 hours on the laptop Monday- Thursday because my mom said I was writing "too much". Any way how did you like my chapter, was it good or bad? What should Al do to Tris? How should Tris and Tobias get together? I was thinking that they should get together at Bud's house. What do you think? The only way to know is by PM or Reviewing. Thanks so much for all the favorites and the follows and reviews. I will probably update tomorrow or if I can convince my mom on Friday. Bye. PS: sorry for the long **_A/N_.

**:) Iris **


End file.
